This invention relates to a wheel set for toy rail vehicles comprising two rim provided hubs mounted on a shaft journalled in a vehicle chassis.
Toy rail vehicles of the type adapted to be used by small children and in which at least the wheel rims and often also the greater part of the vehicle chassis are made of wood or plastic materials should be provided with wheel sets according to certain specifications regarding reliability, function, manufacture and assembly.
Wheel sets of the type referred to above have hitherto only been used for vehicles in which the rim parts have been made of metal and in vehicles adapted to be used as model trains--toys not normally used by smaller children.
Toy rail vehicles having rims of wood or plastic materials have hitherto been provided with hubs journalled on shafts consisting for four nails in each chassis. The nailing of the wheels should be performed with great care. It should not be possible that a wheel may come off and be swallowed by a child. Therefore, in each set of wheels the nailing must be performed with relative displacement in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The nails are of such length that they will overlap each other in the transversal direction of the vehicle. If nails from opposite sides of the vehicle meet each other, they could easily become loose. Such nailing often results in poor maneuverability and a less attractive appearance.